


TMNT Spooky Gift Exchange: Infernal Raph

by Sonic1603



Category: 2020 - Fandom, Halloween - Fandom, Raphael - Fandom, TMNT - Fandom, TMNT spooky gift exchange - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), sonic1603
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonic1603/pseuds/Sonic1603
Summary: Part of an event by caroaimezoe: https://caroaimezoe.tumblr.com/post/629833105888477184/...This is my gift to Wacheypena: https://www.furaffinity.net/user/wacheyp87/Basically it’s Raphael as an infernal creature from the fire force anime series (while I haven’t seen the series or plan to I find the creatures interesting)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tmnt Spooky Gift Exchange 2020





	TMNT Spooky Gift Exchange: Infernal Raph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WacheyPena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/gifts).



Part of an event by caroaimezoe: https://caroaimezoe.tumblr.com/post/629833105888477184/...

This is my gift to Wacheypena: https://www.furaffinity.net/user/wacheyp87/

Basically it’s Raphael as an infernal creature from the fire force anime series (while I haven’t seen the series or plan to I find the creatures interesting)  
Go here if the picture doesn’t show: https://inkbunny.net/s/2274493


End file.
